


No

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No





	No

Priyanka: Steven! I'm pregnant and you are the dad!

Steven: I just died and went to heaven.

Priyanka: Kiss me sexy boy.

Steven: You got it hottest woman in the world 

So they kissed and got naked.

The end.


End file.
